


la lost shakira village

by Anonymous



Series: The series of unfortunate good series turned into crack [2]
Category: Mayoiga (The Lost Village)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Short, Use of the word d.ddy, crack fc, idk - Freeform, ioops, v shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sugois go to a trip listieng to shakira bc they wills never go back home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior/gifts), [My mayoiga squad!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mayoiga+squad%21%21).



Ay amor me duele tanto  
Me duele tanto  
Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
Ay amor fue una tortura...  
Perderte

was that words that cnhages the whole trips end they call crid bc they have regrets..

Like my mom having me..

Thats when thesee kids got they are first regrets

the trips to shakira


	2. Introduccions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 subcritions in this?????!?!?!/1/1/1 wtf u guys weird lmaoaaoao

helo i am mitsumumeme and i am runing from my hous bc i furckined can and i did111  
im here with speededo star aka hayatiti in a buso to go da La lost shakere **SHAKIRA villages b/c we are all #1 fans of our lord and savior food, (shakira). buts of course frciking intros.. "EHHH wassup my broddas here for la shakira trips????????!!?!?!?!?!!??????????/" Sais a weirdo guys with glassus. i shov emy hands in my pantsus (pants) meanwhile everybody screeches a yesu. speedostars is currently sashaying to the girls infront of me b;c who the frick knwos but hella does he look like a bro. (because he is my #1 bro)

lmaoo lmaoo bros fur life (i is a also fursry) but wheheehey intros .

"MY NAEM ISU LLOVEPIR MPON HEEHE" says a girl that is obiously not the type that loves executions withha pation what pornis ::???/ pon hwat what what us theus what the frucj lol

"i is lion everbidy stfu pls rarararara" saes lion sun san. ayaya

after all de introdecions my daddy i mean speedostar began patting the window for no reazon at all lmao. then de bus began sengneng 

"SOMETHING ABOUT HIPPOS ALALAL HE DIED SUFFERED AHAHAHAHA SCREAMED TO DEATH OH YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH " the whole bus sang except for speedo star and a gi rl thta begans crying chan aw poopoo

"eyy babyys what the song about" askes peedostar to me "idk daddy about hippo dying lulz maybe"

"yooyos girl u crying" i say to the girl ebhind me crying

"why yo crying bich i mean chona san"i seys blesheng "WAHAHAHAHA THE HIPPO DOESNT DESERVE NON SHIT OF THIS WAHHHHHHHHH" speedo star heard that and began singing. "o chan

daddy" i seys to speedostar stop sengegn'"  
" no bich i bet u wanna sept with her huhuh??? U PICE OF POPOO I LOVED YOY YOOU YOU PO HEADHEDSJURFHEDS"

"daddy.... i love u daddy dont say that speedo star "

i tapped him and yeah


	3. Ove nestie and furries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes sg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant beleive this piece of shit im writing was the first mayoiga fic  
> @ any people who still like mayoiga should i write an actual serious mayoiga fic.

" bby..." says speedosatr as he pats my back.

"Yeh daddy?" i askes speedostars  
"U BETTER NOT HAVE SEXY SEC WITH ANY OF TJE GODAME GRILLS IN HERE OR I SWEAR TO FUCKING SHAKIRA I WILL MURDER THEM OK DARLING"  
"Daddy... U dont have to do that for me omg ilysm." i respond taking his hand in my hand and sqeeshing it rlly hard

I wonderes abbt thw grill craying behind us is she ok does she hate shakera if she does omg fuck her (not in that way ew grss) 

"Ok mitsumeme ily too and IF U NEED TO RELAX ON OR ABIT JUST SCREAM MY NAME LIKE WHEN WE R SOING THW THING AND I WILL RUN TOWARDS U I N 3 MILILILULU SECONDS OK BABE OR EVEN LESS LOL u know me ;) i is there for u..."

"Daddy..." i saedy blushing a bit xd he is good with his hands and fingers too. He can make tortillas rlly fast for shakira dxdXDXDXDX 

"Ok biTCHE" says le conductor screaming in japan "WE HAVE STOPPEFD BECAUSE LION IS A FUCKING FURRY AND NEEDS TO PEE LETS ALL GET SOME SNACKS OR SMOKE MEMES OR SUCH OK ILY ALLL FOR CONTINUING TO LA SHAKEERA VILLACHE TO FIND OUR QUEN <3"

Everybody stares at lion chan she looks pissed and makes growling noises at us

What a fucking furry XD


	4. i forgot about this RAWWRRR XDDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOO-hiii-um-so-basically-i-wanna-start-writing-seriously-again-since-its-been-over--ayear-but-yeahhh-hope-you-guys-laugh-at-it-atleast-a-bit-sorry-for-the-bad-jokes-desuU-i-seriously-wanted-to-follow-some-of-the-mayoiga-plotline-but-i-havent-watched-in-forever-and-i-forgot-how-it-goes

after fucking lion onnee chan chan took her pissu the guy was sayin "weeweeeweeewooo we r herez exdee rawr mega exdee" sais the bus driver guy kun  
"OKAY DOKEYS LOKEYS BITCHEZ WE HAVE DONE THE ARRIVED ON THE BUS OF THE HOLY PEOPLE ALL HAIL SHAKIRA" says this girl who will totally not betray us in the future she was wearing a pink shirt but i cant see her face bc speedostarienight will kill me if i look at any girls face who he thinks is prettier than him tbh idk what he is worried about i mean he has fisted me before but like no homo bro exdee rawr exdee and WE ARE NOT GAY SO YEAH STOP THINKING WE ARE FUCKING GAY WE R JUST BROS WHO HAVE A VERY BIG BROMANCE GOING ON OK NO HOMO BRO.

then after that internal monologue happened we got there to da lost shakira villache,,,,

we expected 300000000000000000000000 shakira fans but guess what bitchu,,,, we were the only 1s like wtf lol like

everyone got on their skate scooters that r not gay and skateboarded out of the bus and one accidently rammed his skateboard up my asshole i blushy blushy desu.

"YOYOYOYOYOY ITS TOT "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCHU DONT LAY UR DIRTY RAMED SKATEBOARD ON MY MITSUMEME ILL KILL YOU BITCH DIE UFCKING AHSHDUASHEDISA" screamed speedostar in the distance i sighed as i ran to the shakira village and ate 3 million corns,,,, just anoter day in cor field my dudes..........,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
